nationfandomcom-20200223-history
King Sebastian I of Lovia
|religion=Unknown |language=English, French, Dutch, German, Latin, Classical Greek, Oceana, Bredish |home= Noble City |monarch=yes |monarch-reign= August 2013 - present |monarch-coronation=August 30, 2013, Capitol |monarch-predecessor=King Dimitri I of Lovia |monarch-successor= |placebirth= Noble City |datebirth=August 22, 1986 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Prince of Lovia |spouse=Queen Louise of Lovia }} King Sebastian I of Lovia or Sebastian Theodore Noble (Noble City, August 22, 1986) is the current ruling monarch of Lovia and a prominent member of the Lovian prince and a second cousin of the previous monarch, Dimitri I. Formerly known as Prince Sebastian he is the first child of Prince Theodore and Princess Sylvia of Lovia. He has a younger sister, Princess Elisabeth of Lovia, who is a fashion model, and a younger brother, Prince Joseph of Lovia. The king is married to Queen Louise of Lovia. He owns Little Mountain Bindery and is known as a successful investor and a foreign diplomat, as well as a part time model and a wildlife enthusiast. A veteran of the Civil War, the King is also a decorated war hero who personally took down fascist leader and war criminal Hessel Doorian.Source: The Prince Killed Doorian. He is also an activist for the rights of the oppressed, a firm supporter of free speech and overall equality and an environmentalist concerned with safe-guarding Lovia's natural beauty and resources as well as it's rich cultural and architectural heritage. In August 2013, he attended the throne upon the abdication of his first cousin Prince Dimitri of Lovia, following a referendum. He is the seventh King of Lovia. Personal life Early years Born in 1986, Sebastian is the oldest child of Prince Theodore and Princess Sylvia. He lost his father as a young man, after which his mother suffered a mental breakdown she only recently recovered from. Thus from an early age, Sebastian had quite a lot of responsibilities. Growing up his interests included photography, writing and traveling. Reading about distant locations and foreign countries and cultures, a great love for the unknown and a desire to travel far and wide was instilled in the prince from a young age. As a young boy he was often invited to the court of his great-uncle Arthur III, whose stories fascinated and intrigued the prince. With his father an often absent and distant figure, Sebastian came to regard the elderly monarch as somewhat of a role model and father figure, as he grew up. Marriage , Sebastian's wife and mother of his children]] Prince Sebastian had been engaged to a Lovian civilian girl, Louise Wilson, for about two years, prior to their marriage on December 2nd, 2009, in the King's Gardens. On April 27, 2010, Princess Louise announced that she was pregnant, and on January 21, 2011, she gave birth to Sebastian's daughter, Princess Alice of Lovia, who is third in line to the throne. On July 22, 2013, it was announced the couple are expecting their second child due in early 2014. Queen Louise gave birth to a healthy son on January 27, 2014. He was named Arthur, in honour of the late Arthur III. In February 2017, it was revealed that Princess Louise was pregnant with twins, due in July of 2017. The twins are a boy and a girl, and reportedly in excellent health as well as robustly and elegantly shaped, as evidenced by a recently revealed ultrasound image. King Sebastian is also the godfather to Brunant's Princess Marianne. Interests The Prince has always been interested in foreign nations and foreign cultures. He studied International Diplomacy at the Nobel University, graduating at the age of 22 in 2008. From that moment on Sebastian was set on becoming a foreign diplomat. In 2009 he was accepted as the personal assistant of Lovia's ambassador to Brunant. In this capacity, he learned much of the affairs of state. He also got a chance to see more of the world and get to know different languages and cultures as he had always wished. Making his way through high society, mingling with politicians and celebrities, he built a tremendous network from an early age. He also cared deeply for the poor and less fortunate citizens of both Lovia and the nations he visited on official capacity, starting conversations with single mothers, drug addicts, orphaned children, the ill and elderly. As such Prince Sebastian was seen by most people as a wonderful ambassador, in demonstrating Lovia's kindness and willingness to help those in need abroad. Viewpoints King Sebastian is a man who stands with both feet firmly on the ground, described as sober, hard-working and a born-and-bred Lovian patriot. He has always remained silent on the subject of religion, resulting in some speculation over the prince's religious affiliation, unlike his openly atheist cousin Dimitri who denounced all faith. He is a firm supporter of freedom of speech and the rights of women to have an equal pay rate per hour, and he is also greatly interested in matters of culture and tradition. Examples of this include his love for the state of Sylvania and its culture, and his equally deep respect and admiration for the local ways of the people of Oceana. He also speaks Oceana on a beginner's level, and is a good friend of Oceana's Heretow Oos Wes Ilava and the Baron of Donia, Ygo August Donia of the Highlands. Apart from his interest in Oceana, the young royal also speaks Bredish rather fluently, though he himself he admits to "being a bit rusty on the pronunciation part". The King has a deep and profound love and respect for nature and wildlife. He loves the outdoors and is an excellent horseback rider, sportsfisher and marksman. Another interest is deepsea diving, snorkeling and mountaineering, as Sebastian loves climbing. His natural good looks and photogenity have resulted in him gracing the cover of several nature and wildlife magazines. Popularity Parties and events King Sebastian is popular in Lovia because of his frequent interactions with everyday citizens, making no difference between ages, gender, religion or sexual preference. The Prince gets along with all Lovians. In his own words: "I love every single Lovian, we are all one big happy family". While his royal cousin Dimitri often fails to show up at official events, Sebastian is a regular representative of the royal family. He also frequents parties attended by many young Lovians. Though he prefers the finer things in life, Sebastian has a wide taste and is not averse to a party, cheerfully drinking any of a range of beverages. Sometimes he is even spotted attempting to sing and dance, much to the audience's considerable amusement. His natural charm and charisma allow him to get away with it usually, and if not his wife Louise steps in and comes to his rescue. In the King's younger years he was a bit of a party animal but over the course of the years he has considerably mellowed, tamed by a life of responsibility and marriage. Polls During the years prior to his engagement and subsequent marriage, Lovians were asked in polls which royal they'd see as the ideal son-in-law or partner - with a whopping 92% of votes, Sebastian won all these polls, far ahead of his cousins Dimitri and Alexander and Arthur's sons. In other polls directed at a male audience asking with which royal they'd most like to break bread with and have a drink, Sebastian and Prince Alexander were tied for first place, each having exactly 41.2 percent of votes. Dimitri was the royal that Lovians would least want to have a beer with. It was only after graduating from university in 2008 that Sebastian's reputation became more serious and less that of a fun-loving enfant terrible. That role has now been taken over by his cousin Alexander, who took things a bit further then Sebastian. Deep-down inside Sebastian has always been a very responsible and a rather serious young man, though less of a scholar and less studious then Dimitri. Lovian pariot Lovian culture King Sebastian, from an early age on, has done a lot to improve and advance people's knowledge of traditional Lovian cultural events. He has both been involved in projects to advance language aswell as local folk dance, dialects and historical archives. He has been especially interested in issues such as the preserving of national heritage. Among the places he has worked hard towards protecting are Lashawn Farm, the Royal palace of Noble City and the famous palace gardens. Together with professional botanists and gardiners he has worked towards restoring the gardens to their original beauty under Queen Lucy. As he is a good personal friend of Ygo August Donia the Prince has had a special interest in preserving the natural beauty of the Emerald Highlands and Donia Castle. Civil War In 2011 Lovia fell into the hands of dubious and shady figures as rebellion and chaos swept the land. Oceana nationalists, Sylvanian extremists, hunters, far-right organizations such as the IGP and the armies of Il Duce Octavian and I.G. La Blaca threatened Lovia's peace and stability. When rebels began advancing onto Noble City, Kimg Sebastian decided enough was enough and the rebel forces had to be held back and driven out at all costs. Armed with his father's old hunting rifle, brass and adventurous Sebastian went out into the streets with some of his equally fearless old study friends and waged a daring guerilla warfare on the rebels. Prince Sebastian is said to have personally taken down rebel leader Hessel Doorian during the fighting in Noble City]] When rebels gained control over the city, the King and his friends were a part of those citizens who refused to sit back and have their freedom taken away from them. Joining forces with hero-turned-traitor Vadim Smith, they fought off IGP forces, before parting ways when Smith walked over to the fascists' side. It is rumoured one of King Sebastian's exploits was to personally take down Hessel Doorian, the dangerous leader of the fascist Iron Guard Party, during the later stages of the war. He also saved two young women from a burning house when the roof was about to collapse, carrying them to safety at the risk of his own life and giving them emergency first-aid treatment whilst dodging enemy fire. Both made it through alive. For his bravery in times of warfare, death and destruction, the Prince was later awarded a medal by his cousin the King and by the commander of UNLOR forces. Sebastian himself however said he "merely did what any true patriot would have done". During the battle to retake Noble City, the Prince lost a good friend, Marco Gonzales, a childhood friend and fellow student. Another close friend died in the Siege of Train Village. Political stances and activism Polititical viewpoints King Sebastian has always been a vivid supporter of allowing states great freedom in taking care of their own affairs and having their own unique set of laws on certain issues. Though he believes a strong central government to be of vital importance for the nation's well-being and functioning, he does not believe too much power should be held and executed from Noble City, rather handing over portions of the power and responsibility for those powers to be exercized to states. Especially in the highly nationalist state of Oceana the Prince believes it to be of great importance that local politicians have a say in matters that concern their own electorate. Needless to say the same goes for Kings, Sylvania and the rest. He dislikes organizations and individuals who take a polarizing stance, whether it be the far right or the far left, IGP or LCP and even the Anti-Fascist League for being, in his mind "a one-issue party who only speak out on the dangers of fascism whilst conveniently ignoring the damage done by communists and Stalinists in many nations". Activism Another matter that has always concerned King Sebastian is the freedom of speech and religion, and the right for all Lovians (within reasonable bounderies) to express who they are and for them to be who they desire to be. In the spirit of "freedom for all", the prince has frequently defended the rights of groups he felt were being marginalized in Lovian society. Whether it be atheists in Christian stronghold Hurbanova or Christians in the nation's largely atheist capital, the Muslim community following the backlash in the Post-9\11 days and homosexuals, the Prince feels strongly for the rights of all Lovians. Personally is said to greatly dislike political extremism. Therefore, to make a statement, he has done several acts against extremism. During the 2010 rise of fascism with Dietrich Honecker founding the Iron Guard Party Sebastian made a statement by being photographed kissing a black baby and his mother during a televized event, and in the days following Drabo Doorian's publication of Our Eternal Enemy, the King went bowling with young members of the Lovian Judaism Brotherhood. When his friend Ygo A. Donia made some anti-gay remarks, Sebastian attended a pro-gay rally with Dennis Villanova and Henri Megrii. As king Succeeding Dimitri I of the Hugo Mendes Show where Sebastian made his first public appearance as King]] Prince Sebastian of Lovia formally succeeded his cousin Dimitri as King of Lovia on the 27th of August, 2013. He did so by popular demand after his cousins' abdication from the throne due to his impopularity. Dimitri abdicated, and in an interview on September 2 with Hugo Mendes, Sebastian revealed the deepseated rivalry between the two princes dating back to the years of Arthur III's rule, when both princes fought to be the old king's favorites. As young boys, Sebastian and Dimitri both desperately wished to be King after their unmarried relative Arthur died. However the King's sons Philip Bradly-Lashawn and George Bradly-Lashawn, also desired to become kings after the King's death. For their entire lives they had the deepseated desire to overcome the illegitimaticy of their birth and be elevated to the status of Princehood. However the older relatives of the family wouln't have it. Dimitri actively plotted against the King's natural sons, trying his hardest to win over conservative older royals on his side. He eventually managed to persuade Philip to surrender his claims to the throne. When George proved more of a difficulty, Dimitri allegedly forced him to give up his birthrate through blackmail. As King In August 2013, upon becoming King, Sebastian has worked hard to be a King for all Lovians. He immediately began giving frequent speeches, visiting everyday Lovians during their daily lives and chores, and began conversating with them. He went on the Hugo Mendes Show with his good friend, Hugo Mendes, and talked about his life, his personal views, his opinion on politics and politicians and other things. He also talked about the need to educate Lovia's children well, as "children are the future of our nation and as such of indespensible value to our country and future". In another speeches he called upon people's personal responsibility saying: "we all make our future ourselves". His very first speech upon ascending to the throne officially on the 30th, went as followsSource: King's First Speech.: ::Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. My most beloved fellow countrymen, a new age is upon us. Today marks the beginning of a new period in our time, a new era in Lovian history. With the abdication of our most honourable King Dimitri, and the recent misfortunes of his brother Prince Alexander, a new King will take the throne. That King, my dear brothers and sisters, is me. And that day, is today. Today is not only a day of celebration for yours truly and you, my friends, but also one of reflection. Let us remind the brave sacrifices our previous King has made for us. Surely my cousin has worked well, has he not? Surely he has worked hard, and given up so much for his work. Free time he had not, tirelessly working for the good of the nation. But every man has a limit, a breaking point. His came two years ago, in 2011. No speech or public appearance we saw since. My cousin is not a bad man, he isn’t. But neither is he a strong man, nor very passionate about the affairs of state. Ever since the Civil War he preferred to stay out of the limelight, hiding away in his private domicile with his wife Elizabeth. He has every right to do so, but a nation needs a head of state who is visible, who is there for his people. Especially when dark days are ahead, when violence sweeps the nation and his people need him most. In the Civil War I fought, as did brave men such as Oos Wes Ilava, and Mr. Costello. As did many, many other daring men and women. Young and old, they shed blood for the nation, and our current wealth shows it this was not in vain. ::My cousin, however, did nothing. When there was trouble, he fled. Flat-out ignored it, refused to comment. A coup? He fled. A war tearing apart the nation he is supposed to rule? Nowhere he is to be seen. I will have no ill word spoken of this man, as he is my flesh and blood and I care for him deeply. But this man, we can all agree, was neither strong nor powerful and was clearly not cut out for the job. He lacked courage and he lacked conviction. He was a man of books, a man of letters. A learned man, but hardened nor strong. He was stately nor imposing, as much in need of a spine as I am of intellectual prowess. I stand here before you, not a learned man like him, but a man like any other. I am not a bookworm, though I love reading, nor am I a professor. I do not hide my nose in books or my wife’s bosom when my people need me. ::Today, people of Lovia, we do not lose a King, we gain one. For we cannot miss him who is never there, nor can we lose that which we never had for the last two years. Dimitri gains a private life, and the ability to live out the rest of his days as a private citizen. He can now focus on his studies, his work and Elizabeth, his wife, who I know is the love of his life. Away from the terrible job, that dreadful task to lead a nation, he can finally raise the family he’s been dreaming of, and retreat into the unknown as Prince Dimitri. And I wish him the best of luck on doing so. This man was never supposed to be a King, he never really became one either. Still we will miss him and remember the things he has done for us. Five years he has ruled us, five long years it have been. We owe him our deepest gratitude. But now a new day is here, a new era has arrived. ::Lovia’s a democracy, Lovia’s the land of the free. Lovia is a country for you and for me. Lovia is, too, a monarchy. But you cannot be a monarchy without a King. So from this day forward, let it be known... Lovia is Lovia again, the way Lovia is supposed to be. A monarchy not in name only, but in the fullest meaning and sense of the word. God Bless Lovia, and may His light shine down upon us all, for we Lovians are truly born under lucky stars and good things shall come to us! As king, Sebastian has been a more involved head of state within Lovia, being a more public and accessible monarch compared to his predecessor. In September 2013 he undertook his first official visit for the installment of Helene as Queen of Brunant. In March 2014 he visited Cettatie for the birthday of Princess Viviane. Ancestry See also Ancestry of Sebastian I King Sebastian has varied ancestry of American, English and Dutch origins. Sebastian, via Marta Handley is a descendant of King Ambroos of Brunant. He is a 6th cousin of Queen Helene of Brunant, Queen Marianna of Strasland and David de Bernières (pretender to the throne of Juliana). He is also a 6th cousin once removed of King Hendrik of Libertas, King Jean-Louis II of Cettatie and King Edward I of Kemburg. He is a 5th cousin once removed of Enrico Basile (pretender to the throne of Traspes). * Note: Lavender colored boxes: Ruling Monarch of Lovia * Note: Cornsilk colored boxes: civilian References and notes See also * Princess Elisabeth of Lovia * Princess Louise of Lovia * Princess Alice of Lovia * Lovian republic referendum, 2013 Sebastian Sebastian Category:Military Category:Activist Category:Diplomat Category:Environmentalist Category:Model